As noted in applicants forementioned U.S. application Ser. No. 219,301, the present invention is related especially to the construction of a unitary, polymeric adapter device for detachably coupling the handle (i.e. hollow or solid core) to a broom or brush head. Heretofore, various adapters or locking devices had been provided for detachably securing the working end portion (i.e. broom, brush, mop or the like) to a handle. A primary difficulty in such prior connections resides in the ability of the connection to "give" during twisting, torquing or pivotal movement of the handle relative to the head resulting in breaking or fracturing after repeated usage. More specifically, it has been found that the shear torque and/or pivotal forces are not adequately distributed and/or transmitted by such prior plastic adapter devices in order to withstand the relatively heavy load forces directed to the connection between the associated component parts such that the device tends to snap-off generally adjacent the juncture between the handle and the entry to the female socket in the brush head. Accordingly, such prior devices do not incorporate optimum flexibility and strength characteristics so as to absorb the shock resulting from a severe twisting, torquing of the brush head or pivotal movement of the handle relative to the head of which often occurs in heavy-duty applications, such as in commercial and/or industrial floor maintenance.
A typical example of a prior plastic adapter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,668 granted Jan. 18, 1977.